


KyoHaba

by lets_go_dateko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/F, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, mention of car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_go_dateko/pseuds/lets_go_dateko
Summary: Kyoutani gets an unexpected call.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Shigeru Yahaba's Parents (Kind of)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. An Unexpected Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I'm kind of bad at the tags, so if anyone has any form of suggestions, I'm open to them! Kyohaba is one of my favorite ships, and no one dies- yet? i have no idea where I'm currently going with this, but I do it in my free time, so the updates might not be as constant as you'd hope. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

He paced up and down the hospital corridor, thoughts flooding in constantly as he peered through the window that separated him and the perfection that lay in the hospital bet, sound asleep. Kyotani Kentaro was 25, sporting a haircut similar to the one he had when he was in high school. He plays volleyball for the Sendai Frogs. His boyfriend, Yahaba Shigeru, was the one laying in the hospital bed. Yahaba is 25 as well, but is a sports instructor in Miyagi. Yes, Sendai and Miyagi were a bit far from each other, but it wasn’t that difficult for their time schedules to match up so the two of them could go on dates or hang out. Today was different.

Yahaba had called Kyotani, reminding him of the plans they had today. “I’ll be there in an hour Kentaro, be ready for me!” Kyotani had replied with his usual grumbles, but added on at the end, “Yeah yeah, love you.” This wasn’t unusual for the two of them, but Kyotani is shyer than he lets on, so usually Yahaba would say it first. Yahaba replies with his quick but genuine “Love you more ‘Taro”, and then hangs up the phone. Kyotani stuffs his phone in his pocket and sighs, deciding he may as well make lunch for when his pretty boyfriend arrives. He begins chopping up onions to make chicken curry when his phone rings. It’s an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Is this Kyotani Kentaro?”

“Yes, what do you need?” Kyotani’s tone raises a bit, he wanted to get back to preparing food for Yahaba.

“You were the only one on Yahaba Shigeru’s emergency contact list. What is your relation to him?”

“I’m his boyfriend. Why, did something happen to him?” There is a notable amount of panic in the boy’s voice, but not enough for Kyotani himself to notice.

“Sir, he got into a car crash.”

“W-what?”

“Please come to Miyagi hospital as soon as you can.”

The call ended.

Kyotani puts down the knife he was using to cut up the onions, his hands shaking slightly. He runs to his door, almost falling while trying to slip on his shoes and grab his keys at the same time. He rushes down the stairs of his apartment complex and into his car, putting his key in the ignition and turning it on, and then almost speeding out of the parking lot, tears beginning to fill his scared eyes.

Now here he was, pacing back and forth in the hospital wing, waiting for the thing he held dearest to him to wake up. The doctors had told Kyotani that the damage wasn’t too irreparable, but with the broken knee, Yahaba may need some physical therapy as it heals, and won’t be able to attend his job for a while. He had a broken nose, which was no big deal, but his car is busted. Demolished. He was knocked unconscious from the impact, but it was nothing bad. The last doctor in Yahaba’s room had been in there for a while, and Kyotani wasn’t allowed in until the doctor left. He watched the doctor with anticipation as the doctor slowly made his way to the door, opening it and nodding to Kentaro, signaling that it was alright to go in. As he was about to enter, the doctor stops him.

“He should be up in an hour or two. Feel free to stay as long as you need.”

Kyotani nodded, and walked into the room. White walls, monitors, wires. Kyotani sighed, and focused on the man in front of him.They hadn’t taken Yahaba’s clothes off for some reason, so he was still in his slightly tattered clothes. His normally perfect, milky brown hair was all ruffled, shirt dirtied, face scraped up. Kyotani didn’t know why he was so worked up about his boyfriend, the injuries weren’t a big deal. But he was still his boyfriend, so he couldn’t help it. He sat down in the blue chair next to him and just stared. Nothing more than that. Thoughts gone, head empty, he just stared. He analyzed every bit of Yahaba’s face, from the way his nose looked more like a button than a nose, to how his eyelashes curved in a way people wish they had. Kyotani put his hand up to Yahaba’s face, gently caressing it until he heard a knock on the door. Standing on the other side of it was two people he knew Yahaba wouldn’t want to see.


	2. Some.... Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people arrive unexpectedly at Miyagi hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Normal updates won't be this frequent as I have a life (sometimes), but I'll try to get in a chapter or two every week! I don't want this story to be too long, but if you guys enjoy it I'll extend my plans a bit! The song "Burning Pile" by Mother Mother is included in this chapter, it's one of my favorites, so-

“You gotta be kidding me. Actually fuckin’ kidding me.” Kyotani walked to the door and stuck his head out, making sure no one could get in.

“Let us in.” Standing on the other side of the door were… Yahaba’s parents? His mom was wearing a golden, glittery dress, his dad a black suit, as per usual. They were famous business people. And they didn’t care at all for Yahaba. So why were they here?

“Like hell I will.” Kyotani closed the door in their face and locked it. He sat back down in the plastic chair and looked at the door, waiting for them to leave.

“Let us in.” Yahaba’s mother was a persistent woman. “We need this for our image.”

“No.” Kyotani fished his phone and earbuds out of his pocket and pretended to start listening to music, in hopes that it would make them leave. Yahaba’s father began jiggling the doorknob, trying to get it open but to no avail. They walked away, apparently giving up. 

*For fuck’s sake, how would their hurt son help their image?* Kyotani sighed, and put away his phone and the earbuds. He looked at Yahaba. His boyfriend since he was what… 16? Second year of high school. Now they’re both 25. *Holy shit…. That’s like nine years. Heh.* Kyotani smiles a bit and begins to play with Yahaba’s hair. He starts humming the couple’s favorite song. They liked to dance to it together, hand in hand and everything. 

It goes, all my troubles on a burning pile  
All lit up and I start to smile  
If I, catch fire then I’ll change my aim  
Throw my troubles at the pearly gates~

They never knew why it was their favorite. Maybe it matched Kyotani, or the anger that Yahaba got when he thought of his parents. They had no idea. Yahaba was good at singing it, and it was on most of Kyotani’s playlists, so it just kind of happened. He hears another knock on the door.

*I swear to god if it’s his parents again I’m gonna-* Kyotani looks over to the door. It is in fact, not Yahaba’s parents, but someone who he was quite pleasantly surprised to see.

The corner of Kyotani’s lips quirk up as he stands up and walks over to the door, unlocking it and opening it to greet the people on the other side. “Matsukawa? Hanamaki?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest-- I made this chapter as fast as I did because I felt bad for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, but I did it again- cliffhangers are just my thing this week I guess. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
